Technical Field
The described embodiments generally relate to systems for modeling and building models of oil and gas deposits. More particularly, the described embodiments relate to systems, designed for automated identification of surfaces for building a geologic-hydrodynamic model of an oil and gas deposit based on seismic data.
Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a system for geophysical exploration of oil-and-gas objects (RU 2289829 C1, G01V 11/00, 20.12.2006) for optimized location of deep wells in oil-and-gas objects based on a set of land, seismic, electrical, magnetic, and gravitational prospecting operations as well as on the basis of data obtained from electric, radioactive, acoustic, seismic, magnetic, and gravitational logging, core analysis and well tests. Data of acoustic, seismic, electric, radioactive, magnetic, and gravitational logging, as well as laboratory core studies are used for building stiffness, electric, magnetic, and gravimetric models of the target interval of geological section in wells and for evaluating geophysical synthesized traces, which are used for carrying out spectral-time analysis of seismic records (SVAN) and for determining model SVO and their spectral-time attributes (STA). The spectral-time attributes (STA) are the ratios of the energy of high frequencies and long times to the energy of low frequencies and short times, as well as the products of specific spectral density by the weighted mean frequency and time or by maximal frequency and time of energy spectra of SVAN column on the frequency and time axis.
A system for the control of geometric and hydrodynamics parameters of reservoir hydraulic fracturing (RU 2390805 C1, G01V 5/12, 27.05.2012), is also known. The operation of the system comprises determination, before reservoir fracturing, of radon concentration in 50-70 cm deep pits on a grid with 50 m step within a square area 400×400 m centered in the well mouth. Data of surface surveys are used to draw lines of geodynamic zones, which can be linked with newly formed fracture systems caused by hydraulic fracturing (because of high pressure). Radon indicator studies are carried out in the well before the hydraulic fracturing, and the engineering conditions of the well are determined, including behind-casing fluid flows, if any, their direction, the percentage distribution of the pumped liquid between such flows, water injection profile based on data of measurements with three repetitions, and the permeability.
A drawback of the conventional solutions is that they fail to ensure the building of a high-accuracy model of an oil-and-gas prospect based on seismic data alone. Therefore, new and improved systems for generating high-accuracy geological models are needed.